


I wanted to stay but I just couldn't do it

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: To Err Is Human (DPD Family) [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gavin Reed Being an Idiot, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Up, Post-Break Up, Protective Hank Anderson, sorry gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: To say Connor was surprised to have Nines come back to him and say that Gavin had broken up with him would be an understatement. To say he would try to find out why was a given. It confuses him to see Gavin still so much in love with his brother even though he had broken up with him.*Can be read as a stand-alone*
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: To Err Is Human (DPD Family) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336222
Comments: 30
Kudos: 60





	1. I don't need no one but you right now

**Author's Note:**

> It can be read as a stand-alone. It references a few little things like Gavin's mother or Tina's engagement from previous works but it should work as a stand-alone.
> 
> Several other things.  
> 1) My perfectionist butt uploading a chapter without me having the next chapter already at the ready? Risking a long pause between chapters because with no 'back-up'? It's more likely than you think!  
> 2) I'll just chuck this angst at you and leave! I bet you weren't expecting this form up angst, huh?  
> 3) I'm sorry.  
> 4) This will have more chapters than my normal multi-chapter fics in this series (I think).  
> 5) I cannot promise a regular upload schedule because tomorrow I'm starting school to become a kindergarten teacher! I am literally so nervous because it's a new school! (And we have to wear masks in class in summer which is annoying, mostly due to the fact that the government seems to think masks will do all the prevention during normal schedules and no distance! Which is incredibly stupid and I don't like being put in danger because the government failed to use the last five months for planning.) Anyway, enough of my rant. Since this is my hobby, too, I'll upload regularly but not like every other day!  
> 6) Title for the work from "Brand New Lover" by Dead or Alive and the one for the first chapter from "Life Saver" by Sunrise Avenue.  
> 7) Sorry for the rambling and sorry if you read my school rant, whoops.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

To say that Connor was surprised to hear the front door open at this hour in the evening was an understatement. He and Hank had not expected Nines to come home that evening since the android said that he wanted to stay at Gavin’s apartment.

“Nines!” Connor exclaimed, happy but surprised. He stood up from the couch and walked over to his brother. “Why did you come home? Didn’t you want to stay at Gavin’s tonight?”

Nines looked at him for a second before shaking his head. He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible but he was sure Connor caught the way his voice sounded pressed. “As a matter of fact, Gavin just ended our relationship.”

“What?” Connor exclaimed, now more surprised and confused than anything. “But why? Did he say anything?”

“No, he didn’t. He said it was his fault not mine and then he asked me to leave which I of course did.” Nines explained, his voice betraying how close to tears he was.

Hank was now also at Nines’ side, looking more furious than anything. “That fucking asshole! He decided to dump you without a proper fucking explanation!”

Nines felt his chest clench even more as he heard how much Connor and Hank were trying to help him. They really seemed to care for him. He blinked against the tears in his eyes. “You really don’t have to get angry on my behalf.”

“Bullshit!” Hank snapped. “I’ll give that asshole a piece of my mind tomorrow! If he won’t even try to work through what he thinks is the problem or at least tell you what it was, he wasn’t serious about this relationship, to begin with!”

Nines just nodded, not really trusting himself to speak. A few single tears made their way down his cheeks as he tried to keep the rest of them contained.

“Nines, I can tell that you wanna cry. We both totally get that.” Hank said, his voice softer now.

“Yes, brother. It’s alright if you want to cry.” Connor assured, rubbing the larger android’s back. “Let’s sit down, too.”

Nines nodded, following Connor to sit down on the couch. There between Connor and Hank with his brother hugging him and the other man rubbing his shoulder, he dared to let his feelings show. He started to cry in earnest.

“Shh, let it all out.” Connor cooed. “Everything will be alright.”

Hank nodded along, awkwardly petting the android’s shoulder. “Yeah, I’ll have a fucking word with Gavin tomorrow.”

“I don’t understand why this makes me so upset.” Nines sobbed and buried his face in his hands.

“Because you loved him.” Connor said gently, leaning his head against his brother’s. “It’s normal for you to be upset, don’t worry.”

“Human emotions are confusing.”

“I know, little brother, I know.”

\---

As soon as Hank entered the precinct the next morning, he marched up to Gavin’s desk and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt.

“Now, you listen here to you shithead! You told me you were serious about dating Nines and now you dump him with the dumbass explanation of ‘It’s not you, it’s me’?” He barked. “You’re such a piece of garbage.”

That’s when Connor stepped in after finally having caught up to Hank. He quickly grasped the man’s hand and pulled him back. “Leave him alone, Hank!” He pleaded. “Threatening him is not going to solve anything.”

“There’s nothing to solve here!” Gavin snapped, tears welling up in his eyes. “It’s over and he needs to accept that!”

“But why?” Connor asked softly. “You owe him an explanation.”

“I owe him nothing!” Gavin shook his head. “I need a break.” With that, he stalked out of the precinct, shooting Nines a glare as he passed.

The RK900 approached Hank. “As much as I appreciate your concern for me, threatening Gavin is not very good for the work climate and-”

“Fuck work!” Hank shook his head. “What’s important is how you fucking feel.”

“I’m going to be alright eventually.”

“And then he dares to give you a dirty look when he leaves.” Hank grumbled. “Listen, son. I’m just across the bullpen so if he gives you shit, you call me over and I’ll handle that. You and Connor might be too nice to handle this but I will.”

“I’m sure-”

“I know you’re mostly on patrol but just promise to tell me if Gavin is being shitty to you. Or at least contact Connor and have him tell me.”

“Yes, I will.” Nines gave a small smile. “Thank you.” With that, he went to his desk to work.

Understandably, Connor was very concerned and kept checking in on his brother whenever he was at the precinct. Unfortunately enough, Nines eventually needed to talk to Gavin for a case. But Nines seemed like he wasn’t bothered by having to work with Gavin despite their breakup. He was just as cooperative and nice as before. Connor relaxed at that, feeling as if a fight between them would be highly unlikely at that given moment – in fact, there was only a 5% chance of a fight breaking out.

The day went by without much trouble and eventually, Hank, Connor and Nines got ready to leave. Nines politely said goodbye to Gavin and then they left the building. Connor did notice that Nines was walking quicker than he did normally and it stirred up his worries.

Once they got to the car, Connor found that he was right being concerned for Nines. As soon they got into the privacy of their car, Nines broke down crying. Connor was shocked and turned around in the passenger seat, frantically trying to calm his brother down while Hank seemed at a loss of what to do. Thus he reverted back to his overprotective ways.

“Fuck, did Gavin say anything to you, kid?” He questioned. “I swear to God I will seriously go back in there and-”

“No!” Nines sobbed out. “He didn’t do anything. He didn’t say anything apart from work-related things. But that’s the issue!”

“Why?” Connor questioned and reached out to rub his brother’s arm.

“H-he seems fine and he seems as if he doesn’t even care about me anymore! It’s like he just broke up with me and moved on within the last 12 hours!” Nines exclaimed, sobs wracking his body.

“Oh, I’m sure that’s not it.” Connor assured. “Wait a second.” 

With that Connor climbed into the backseat while Hank complained that he could just get out of the car and back inside to do so. When he was in the back, he pulled Nines close and shushed him.

“It’s like he never really cared for me.” Nines wailed. “It hurts so much! I hate this feeling! And now I’m crying about it yet again.”

“Hey, don’t apologize for feeling.” Hank assured. “We all feel bad sometimes and you have every fucking reason to cry. It’s alright. Want me to come back there with you, too?”

Nines nodded a little and sniffled. “I’m scared.”

“Of what?” Connor questioned as Hank exited the car to get to the backseat.

“What if everyone that I think cares about me actually doesn’t?”

Hank slipped into the backseat, having heard Nines’ fears as he looked at Connor. “That’s how you get into the backseat.” He joked a bit and then put an arm around both of the androids. “Listen, Nines. Just because Gavin is a huge fucking asshole that has no problem with just throwing people away doesn’t mean that we don’t actually care for you. You’re part of the family.”

“I-I am?” Nines stuttered. “Will I always be?”

“You’ll always be part of the family.” Hank said and then he chuckled. “Whether you like it or not, you’re part of the family.”

“That sounds so ominous!” Connor exclaimed with a soft laugh. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“That he’ll always be part of the family.”

Nines laughed a little and wiped his eyes. “Thank you, brother. And thank you, dad.”

“Always, son.” Hank patted his back. “I’ll get us home, yes?”

“Yes please.” Connor smiled gently and then went back to holding Nines. “And once we get home, we’ll do something nice, okay? We could watch a movie you like and get cosy on the couch. You can cuddle with Sumo.”

“You don’t have to go out of your way for me.” Nines sniffled quietly.

“I’m not.” Connor said softly. “We care and we want you to feel at least a little bit better. We still love you very much, your friends love you very much and Sumo does, too.”

“Yes, you’re right. I’m loved.” Nines whispered gently. “But it still hurts.”

“That’s normal. It’s human.”


	2. I need to leave you by yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse before they get better. Connor sets out to talk to Tina and maybe find out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! First of all, thanks for the really emotional and enthusiastic feedback on the first chapter. I can't tell you how much it means to be that you guys are literally _this_ invested in my story. And the joking threats and angry outbursts never fail to make me laugh!
> 
> Here is the next chapter! The title is again from "Brand New Lover".  
> The first day of school was nice but warm. I think I should have time to write after school and on weekends. I mean, it is one of my hobbies and you aren't allowed to do much else. So when I have time, I'll write.  
> I just hope it'll get colder soon (I WANT FALL NOW). Luckily my dad brought down a fan so I can use it for when I write so I won't get too hot on my PC! I called the fan Richard. I thought Nines was a little weird for it. So after Connor Could Contor (the blood pressure machine I had to wear for 24 hours), Baby the Roomba and Steve the vacuum, now we have Richard the fan. When will I stop naming all my devices?
> 
> I'm rambling again, sorry!  
> Enjoy!

Nines nearly dropped what he was holding when Gavin all but ran into the precinct, slamming the door behind him. He had been at a crime scene so Nines was alert immediately. The android, as well as most bystanders, looked up in shocked and eyed the man. Nines worried. Gavin looked pretty freaked out. 

Despite his better judgement, Nines approached Gavin. “Are you quite alright? Did something happen?”

Gavin’s head snapped around and he looked at Niens. “Where’s Hank?”

“He’s at his desk with Connor. But I don’t understand-”

But Gavin didn’t listen to Nines. He just stormed off toward Hank’s desk. Fearing that something unpredictable was about to happen, Nines followed, intend on standing up for Hank and Connor should Gavin plan on going off at them. Once at the desk, Gavin stopped. Hank looked up in confusion before he saw who had approached him.

“Hank, I-”

“That’s Lieutenant Anderson to you, Reed.” He said in a cold voice. “You cannot treat my son like that and expect to have us still see you as a friend.”

Gavin looked like someone had just punched him in the face and if Connor didn’t know any better he would have sworn there were tears in his eyes. “Hank, you don’t have to be so rude to him. That’s not good for anyone.”

“I don’t give a fuck!” Hank swore. “He’s been an insufferable asshole to Nines, dumping him without an explanation and now he has the damn guts to come over and try to be our friend!”

Nines couldn’t take it anymore. He was hurt, angry and sad but he still cared about Gavin. “Dad, please stop. Just- if you’re that angry, just ignore him, okay? Don’t yell at him please.”

“Why do you even care about him anymore?”

“Because I do.” Nines said desperately. “I can’t just stop caring about him and I don’t want you to go off on him, okay?”

“Fine.” Hank sighed in annoyance. “I just want him to leave us alone. I don’t want him disrupting my damn family all the time.”

Nines was about to say something when Gavin just turned on his heels and left, heading into the other direction. The android watched as Gavin disappeared into the bathroom. He was about to look after him but stopped once he saw Tina get up and follow. Gavin probably wanted to see Tina more than him, so he sat down at the desk, sighing.

“What did that fucker say to you before he came here?”

“Can you please stop that?” Nines asked quietly. “I know I shouldn't but I still care about Gavin and the way you talk to him makes him sad. I- I mean you said he was part of the family before and now you just yell at him?”

“He broke your heart!” 

“That doesn’t mean we need to break his, as well.” Nines said before getting up. “I don’t need you to take vengeance on my behalf.”

Connor swallowed. “Maybe you should check on him. He looked pretty scared and he came to you first.”

“To ask where Hank is, yes. And Tina is with him.”

“No, Tina just went back to her desk.”

Nines sighed softly. “Alright, I suppose if he doesn’t send me away immediately, I will see to him.”

So Nines went to the bathrooms and as soon as he entered, he heard the crying and ragged breathing stop. He approached the door and knocked.

“Gavin, I understand if you don’t want to see me but I am worried and I’d like to make sure you’re alright.”

“Why did you come?” Gavin asked, voice thick with tears as he struggled to control his breathing. “Why would you even give a fuck?”

“Because I care about you.” Nines argued. “We may not be romantically involved anymore but I do care about you.”

That only got Gavin to cry again and the android became frantic, knocking on the door again and eventually, Gavin opened it, letting Nines step inside. 

“Hey, there.” Nines sat, kneeling next to Gavin. “What happened?”

“I- Marianne and then- and Hank just sent me off and- I’m so dumb.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand what the problem is.” Nines said quietly, at a loss of what to do. “Did you see Marianne?”

At Gavin’s nod, Nines felt dread settle in his whole body. Gavin had seen his mother and probably wanted to see Hank for reassurance. And Hank had sent him away for Nines’ sake. Nines felt guilty – not just guilty but downright like the worst being on the planet. His ex-boyfriend – or hopefully friend – had just met his abusive mother and when he had come to find comfort he had been turned away for Nines’ sake. Nines didn’t need this protection but Gavin did and now he was crying in the bathroom, probably scared and feeling terribly alone. 

And all of that was because of Nines. No matter how their relationship had ended and how much Gavin’s action had broken Nines’ heart, he still cared for the detective and he couldn’t bear to see him sad.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“No.” Gavin got out, not looking up at Nines.

“Would you like me to leave?”

“Yes.”

\---

Meanwhile, Connor was trying to find out why Gavin had even left Nines in the first place. The only person who could know was Tina, so he approached her after work that day.

“Tina!” Connor called out. “Would you mind talking to me?”

Tina shook her head. “Not at all. What’s up?”

“I wanted to talk about Gavin.” Connor started. “Do you have any idea why he would leave Nines? They were so happy and I was pretty confident about that.”

Tina sighed softly and averted her eyes. “I wanted to know, too, you know? And Gavin just kept averting the topic. I’m pretty worried, you know?”

“Why?”

“Before he got closer to you guys he used to be so reclusive and never asked for help, always burying his emotions. But when he got with Nines and subsequently got closer to you and Hank, he got way more open and accepting of care.” Tina explained. “I get why Hank’s angry and why you guys keep your distance. I get that you do it for Nines’ sake. I don’t want any of you or let alone Nines to feel guilty about needing the distance, but he needs you and he’s started being more reclusive again. It worries me.”

Connor bit his lip. “Oh, I never knew. I understand why Gavin needs us but we also have to see what’s the best for Nines.”

Tina nodded. “I get it. I just hope they won’t fight at Valerie’s and my engagement party because I can’t change the seating anymore.”

“Is there no way to sit Gavin with you and Valerie?”

“No.” Tina sighed. “Then we’d have to sit away either my uncle or Valerie’s uncle and then they’d get angry, and if they get angry my aunt will get pissed and then they’ll all start yelling and-”

“We’ll try to keep them from fighting or getting sad, okay?”

“Thank you, Connor. You’re the best.” Tina smiled. “I’ll check in on Gavin later, okay? Maybe I could text you or Hank about it.”

“That would be nice.”

“You go and take care of Nines. He acts strong and tries really hard to be professional but he’s really hurt.”

“I know.”

\---

Connor had spent the evening worrying about Nines. His brother was quiet and though Nines was always quiet, he never was this reclusive in their own home. The RK800 had spent probably over half an hour holding his brother on the couch because as soon as they had come in, Nines had broken down crying and Connor had jumped in to comfort him.

Hank came back from walking Sumo to find Connor on the couch, Nines practically in his lap, face buried at his brother’s shoulder. The man sighed sadly, letting Sumo off the leash before he sat down next to the two of them. Wordlessly, he embraced Nines who mumbled out a quiet thanks. Connor rested his chin on Nines’ head and began stroking his hair.

“Gavin didn’t say anything to you, did he?” Hank asked yet again.

Nines choked on a sob. “No! Stop trying to find something he did wrong! I- I don’t want you being angry at him or yelling at him or- or anything like that! Please, I just-”

“Then what do you want, son?” Hank lowered his voice. “Say it and we’ll do it. Do you want us to ignore him? Or want us to help you avoid him?”

“I just want him back.”

Hank looked up at Connor desperately who looked like he was close to tears himself. They couldn’t help with that, no matter how much they wanted to. If Gavin truly didn’t want Nines anymore, persuading him to be with the android would do more harm than good in the long run. Still, it broke Hank’s heart to see his son like that, to know that he could truly do nothing. Because all Nines wanted was to have Gavin back at his side.

Little did they know Gavin felt the exact same.

\---

“Gavin, it’s okay to cry.”

Gavin scoffed at Tina’s words, angrily rubbing at his eyes and shaking his head. “No, no it’s not. Fuck, Nines can cry if he wants to but I won’t because I broke up with him. Why would I cry?”

“Because you love him and whatever dumb reason persuaded you to break up with him, it makes you sad.” Tina argued. “Come on, Gavin.”

The man sniffled quietly. “Dumb reason? Do you think everything I do is dumb?”

“No, I just don’t want you to be sad anymore.” Tina argued. “You’ll have to see him daily. On mine and Valerie’s engagement party, you’ll sit next to him. You-”

“Oh.” Gavin turned to Tina, eyes narrowing. “That’s what this is about? You’re afraid we’ll ruin your engagement party? Don’t worry, I won’t let my pesky feelings get in the way of your happiness!”

Tina looked at him in confusion and shock. “What? That’s not at all what this is about! I just want you to be happy, too!”

“Not everyone can be as happy-go-lucky as you and your fiancée, you know? Other people have fucking issues, Chen!”

“Well, Reed, I’d appreciate it if you’d stop going off at me! You broke up with Nines for whatever reason and you don’t get to berate me or my relationship because of it!” Tina snapped at him. “What is wrong with you? You had a wonderful relationship, a loving boyfriend, his family that cared for you and you threw it all away!”

“It was for the best!”

“For whom? You’re fucking depressed and Nines looks like he’s perpetually on the verge of tears! Who did you do this for?”

“None of your fucking business, okay?” Gavin snapped at her and stood up, starting to pace the room.

Tina got up, too, clearly confused. “What the fuck? I’m your best friend and I just want you to be happy again! You love Nines and he loves you! Why is it so fucking hard for you to just commit to someone that makes you happy and spent your life with them?”

Gavin stopped dead in his tracks, turning to her. “Get out of my apartment.”

Tina stood in shock. Had she found the root of the problem? Was Gavin truly this afraid of staying with Nines? But he had said it was for the best so perhaps he thought that committing to Nines was somehow not good for the android. Before she could get into it more deeply, Gavin had stepped up to her.

“Get out.”

“Gavin, we need to talk about this.”

“No, we don’t. You need to leave and I need to fucking- I don’t know!” Gavin snapped. “Just leave me alone.”

Tina sighed deeply and grabbed her jacket. “Call me if you need me.”

Gavin waved it off and saw her to the door. Once the door had closed on Tina, she could hear Gavin start to cry from the other side. She sighed deeply, leaning back against the door. She had to talk to Connor and Hank. They had to solve this.


	3. Please Mrs Avery, I've just got to talk to her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Valerie's engagement party has some unexpected consequences, especially after the call Gavin gave Nines the night before.  
> Meanwhile, Connor and Hank are trying their best to cheer Nines up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from "Sylvia's Mother" by Dr Hook & the Medicine Show which kind of inspired me to this work.
> 
> The next chapter will probably contain smut or at least implied smut like vaguely described. But I may still change my opinion and if it is smut, it's just to show the emotional state of the characters during it.
> 
> Enjoy ^^
> 
> Ps: I don't want to start rambling again but thank you again for all the sweet comments and especially to the people who wished me a good start in school!
> 
> And fun fact: I actually had that bat conversation with someone before. He told me there were bats in the garden and I said to be careful because they contract rabies and then I found out that he thought they were birds, even if it was only for just a moment. But he asked his Alexa and she corrected him ^^°

“Gavin?“

“Yes.“ The person on the other end of the line slurred. “How are you doing, babe?”

“Gavin, are you intoxicated?”

“Only a little.” He chuckled. “Fought with Tina and had to take my mind off it.”

Nines sighed softly. “Why are you calling me, then? Should you not call her?”

Hearing Gavin talk was bringing back memories and the way he called him ‘babe’ made Nines tear up. But he had to be quiet as not to wake Connor or Hank.

“Just wanted to make sure we won’t fight at her- at the engagement party, you know?” Gavin whispered. “Just- you know, she’ll get sad and mad and so, so, so sad if the party goes wrong. And I just want us to be you know, nice to each other. You know?”

“I know.” Nines nodded. “I understand. I wouldn’t want to cause either Tina or Valerie distress because of my personal issues.”

“That’s good.” Gavin said dutifully. “She probably hates me now but I want her to be happy, you know?”

“Gavin, she doesn’t hate you.”

The man on the other end of the line chocked back a sob. “She does. And then she’ll tell Valerie how much of a douche I am and then she’ll tell Chris, too. Then both of them will hate me, too. And then I don’t have you anymore and I don’t have my friends anymore and I don’t have Hank anymore or Connor. I don’t have anyone anymore, you know?”

Nines swallowed thickly, fighting back the tears in his eyes. “You left me, Gavin. I would have stayed by your side forever if you’d only let me.”

“That’s the problem.” Gavin sniffled. “You’re so loyal and you sacrifice so much for everyone. That’s the problem.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

Before Gavin could answer Hank appeared in the door and eyed Nines. “Who called? Something important?”

“No, I-”

“Is it Gavin?”

“Yes.”

Hank marched over and took the phone from Nines and held it up to his ear. “Listen here, you can’t just call Nines in the middle of the fucking night! You broke up with him! He doesn’t have to go and solve your damn issues anymore. Leave him be.”

“Dad, please-”

“Hank, let me talk to him.”

“No way will you talk to him.” Hank shook his head. “He may be too nice to say it, but you need to fuck off.”

With that he hung up the phone and Nines eyed him in shock. “You have no right to interfere with my personal relationships like that.”

“It’s for the best.” Hank insisted.

Nines shook his head at these words, tears spilling from his eyes. “Why does everyone think they know what’s best for me? Keeping me from at least befriending Gavin again isn’t the best for me. Breaking up with me for no reason isn’t the best for me either!”

“What happened?” 

They turned to see Connor coming out of the bedroom. As soon as he saw Nines was crying, he walked over and embraced him. Nines cried into his shoulder, stammering something unintelligible.

“Connor, I did what was best.”

“He doesn’t want you to go off at Gavin like that, so don’t do it.”

“He is my son.” Hank argued. “And Gavin broke his heart! Why should I be nice to that asshole?”

“Because I love him!” Nines sobbed out. “I love him so much!”

Connor looked up with a heartbroken expression. “It’s okay. Calm down and take deep breaths, okay? I’m sure we can work this out.”

Hank eyed the two of them before he sighed deeply. “Nines, son, listen to me. I’m sorry. I’ll try my very best to be civil to Gavin but it’s hard, you know? I love you and Connor. Anyone hurting you hurts me.”

Nines looked up and nodded. “Thanks, dad.”

Hank nodded and wrapped an arm around Nines’ shoulders. “Let’s get back to bed, alright? You wanna sleep in my bed tonight?”

“That’s too crowded.”

“Nah, come on, son.” Hank rubbed his shoulder. “Connor and Sumo can come along, too. And tomorrow we’ll have fun at Tina and Valerie’s engagement party, okay?”

Nines smiled softly and nodded. “Alright.”

Half an hour later and they were all snuggled up in Hank’s bed, Nines held in the middle. Connor was still looking at him, holding his hands in his own. Hank had an arm wrapped around Nines from behind, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. And Sumo was curled up at their feet, his head resting on the android’s leg.

Connor was eyeing Nines so much that eventually, the RK900 had to speak up about it. “Connor, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. I’ll stay up until you fall asleep.”

“I go into sleep mode and I can do so at any time.”

“Then why won’t you?”

“I’d like to stay like this for a while longer. It’s a nice feeling to be held like this.” 

Hank looked up from behind him. “You’re such a softie.”

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing.” Connor chuckled and smiled at Nines. “I’ll stay up with you, okay? Hank can sleep.”

“Good.” Hank nodded and leant his head into Nines’ back. “Sleep well.”

Connor smiled softly. “Good night, dad.”

“Sleep well, dad.” Nines said softly before looking back at Connor. “Thank you.”

“What for now?” Connor chuckled quietly. “You don’t have to thank me for everything I do for you.”

Nines looked at him for a few seconds. “I just feel like I should thank you for being this sweet and nice with me.”

Connor nodded, leaning forward to inch a little closer to his brother. “We will always be there for each other because we love you so much. No matter who stays or leaves, you can always come home to us.”

“Thank you.”

\---

The next day went by quickly, everyone getting ready for Tina and Valerie’s engagement party. Nines was a little nervous to see Gavin again after their frankly uncomfortable phone call from the night before but of course, he didn’t let that show through. And when the party finally started, he had a great evening, talking to people, smiling, laughing and even getting convinced by Connor and Valerie to dance with them.

As the evening dragged on, the crowd thinned out a bit, a few people leaving, some others going into the garden. Nines stayed inside, talking to Connor until Valerie dragged him away, giggling as she told him she had to show him something really funny. 

“Do you want to come along?” She grinned at Nines. “My cousin is trying to catch a bat in the backyard with a ball of tinfoil and a flashlight!”

“I’ll pass, thank you.”

He stayed back but soon regretted that decision when Gavin walked up to him, a glass of some sort of mixed alcoholic beverage in his hand.

“Hey.” He greeted, smiling awkwardly. “Don’t you want to watch Dennis try to catch a bat in the backyard? I heard it’s hilarious.”

“No thank you.” Nines looked past Gavin at the french doors that led the garden. “I am a little concerned, though. Bats can spread diseases like rabies.”

“I thought only mammals give you rabies.” Gavin mused.

“Bats are mammals.”

“What?”

“Why wouldn’t bats be mammals, Gavin?”

“I thought they were birds.”

Nines had to laugh at that. “Why?”

Gavin looked up and smiled at Nines laughing. “They have wings!”

The android began to laugh even harder. “You honestly thought bats were birds?”

“Shut it, tin can.” Gavin smirked. “So about our calls yesterday. Let’s just forget about it. I fought with Tina and got drunk.”

“It’s fine.” Nines said before looking down at Gavin’s glass. “How much did you have to drink tonight?”

“Not much.” Gavin shrugged. “A glass or two. I wouldn’t want to get wasted at my best friend’s engagement party, you know? Unlike other people, I don’t want to end up doing something stupid.”

At that, he nodded past Nines and when the android turned he saw Valerie’s little sister cheering at Dennis outside who was still running around the backyard. Nines chuckled and nodded to which Gavin smirked.

“Is that Dennis with the tinfoil?” They heard one of Tina’s friends who Gavin hadn’t really met before call out.

The woman hurried past them, bumping into Gavin and sending him tripping. He collided with Nines and spilt his drink all over the android’s shirt. Gavin swore, cursing the woman as he grabbed a handkerchief and started to dab Nines’ shirt. Nines looked down in shock, surprised by Gavin’s gentle demeanour. He felt his face heat up and Gavin must have realised what he was doing, too, because he quickly took a step back.

“Sorry, Nines. We can ask Tina for a change of clothes.”

“I don’t-”

Gavin motioned for Nines to follow and the android did so as the detective asked his friend for a change of clothes. Tina eyed Nines and made a face in concentration.

“Well, I’m a woman and I’m a lesbian so neither mine nor my girlfriend’s clothes will fit you. But you can get one of Chris’ shirts that he once left here.” She shrugged.

“Won’t he mind?”

“Nah.” Tina shrugged. “Not at all. It’s still hanging over the radiator in the upstairs bathroom. Gavin, will you show it to Nines?”

“Sure. Come on.”

“Thank you, Tina. Thank Chris when you see him.”

“Will do.” She said and sent him off, watching the two of them leave.

Valerie approached her. “You sent them off together?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You wanted to prevent fighting.” 

“They were fine.” Tina assured her. “Come on, laugh at your cousin and have some fun.”

Valerie chuckled. “Alright. I just hope they’re fine.”

What they didn’t know was what was happening upstairs – or had already happened. Had they ventured upstairs they might have found Nines and Gavin in the bathroom, the android still clutching Chris’ shirt and the detective kissing him passionately. Nines had been tense, nervous and surprised but he had quickly kissed back and wrapped his arms around Gavin, pulling him closer.

When Gavin finally drew back, he smiled awkwardly at Nines. “Sorry, I-”

But Nines kissed him again before he could finish the sentence, pressing a few quick pecks to Gavin’s lips. “Stop talking.”

“This is a bad idea.” Gavin whispered out, staring at Nines’ lips. “A really, really bad idea. I don’t want you to regret this.”

“I won’t. I just- I still love you so much and I need you, Gavin. I need to feel you.” Nines whispered, leaning in closer. “One last time.”

Gavin nodded after a few seconds, hand moving down to open Nines’ pants. “One last time.” He agreed.

Nines looked up and licked his lips. “Just one more thing.”

“What?”

“Lock the door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it so far! As always, I appreciate Kudos or Comments but don't feel forced (:
> 
> I just keep banging these out because for _some_ reason I am super inspired to write this.


	4. And it all unravels and it comes undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate very quickly after Nines and Gavin get intimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I changed the rating to "Mature" because I will once again allude to Gavin's past abuse later on. And because there's implied sexual content. Nothing graphic, though, just Connor hearing Nines and Gavin in the bathroom. Was changing it from "Teen and Up" to "Mature" for these topics right? I'm unsure. Probably, right?
> 
> Also, I never read "White Fang". I kinda stole that joke from "New Girl" whoops :D
> 
> Title from "Post Break-Up Sex" by The Vaccines.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Connor approached the bathroom door, wondering why Nines and Gavin hadn’t come back, yet. When Tina had told him that they had left half an hour ago and not returned, he had started to worry. So he took it upon himself to find out. He was about to knock on the door when he heard noises from the inside.

“No, no, look at me.” It was Gavin, his voice breathless.

Nines gave a little gasp and presumably turned to Gavin. “Like this?”

“Perfect.” 

“You still feel so good.” That was Nines moaning.

“You, too. God, you feel so good, so warm, so pretty.” Gavin groaned out.

Connor’s eye widened as he took a few steps back. Nines and Gavin were having intercourse. LED spinning red, he thought of what that could mean for his brother’s mental state. Would they get back together? If not, what would they do? Would they continue as if nothing happened? 

Nines and Gavin had surely not talked about their problems, that was for sure. This was not a good way to handle it. Gavin was lonely and Nines was still so hurt that he agreed to it; Connor was certain that both of them had not given this enough thought.

“Are you crying?” Came Gavin’s breathless voice and the sound of them moving slowed down a little. 

Connor heard his brother choke back a sob. “I-it appears that I am. But so are you.”

Gavin laughed but even from outside the room Connor could tell it was ingenuine. “I guess so. Why are you crying?”

“It’s all too much.” Nines sobbed out but the movement and the sound picked up again. “But I don’t want us to stop.”

“Sure?”

“Yes.” Nines said quickly. “I want you close for as long as I can.”

“Alright.”

Connor took a few steps back before turning and hurrying down the staircase. He wasn’t looking where he went so he collided with Valerie who had set out to look for him.

“Con, what’s up?” She chuckled. “Nines and Gavin disappeared, so we sent you to look for them and then you don’t get back quickly either.”

“I’m sorry, Valerie.” Connor said, looking back upstairs. “Let us rejoin the others.”

“Where are Gavin and Nines?”

“You shouldn’t go upstairs now.” Connor shook his head. “You should not interrupt them.”

“Why? What are they-“ Valerie stopped as she heard a drawn-out moan from upstairs. “Are they doing it? In our bathroom?”

“Yes.”

“Does that mean they got back together?” She mused.

Connor shook his head. “I don’t think so, no.”

At that, Valerie looked up in concern and Connor was relieved that he wasn’t the only one who thought that their actions were pretty counterproductive. The two of them looked at each other for a few seconds before Valerie spoke up.

“That’s not good. That’s a horrible way to deal with their break-up.” 

“I know.” Connor sighed. “I worry for them so much, especially for Nines. He may act tough and strong but he’s such a soft and loving person. This all hurts him so much.”

“Tina said Gavin isn’t much better off.”

“I just wonder why he even left Nines. He loves him and it is obvious Nines loves him, too. I don’t get it.”

“Maybe we need to talk to Gavin.”

Connor nodded. “I’ll talk it over with Hank.”

Valerie smiled. “We’ll solve this.”

“I know we will.”

\---

Nines felt like he had been staring at the bathtub for hours but he knew it had been at most ten minutes. Gavin next to him hadn’t said a word, hadn’t moved or as much as put his pants back on. Feeling brave, Nines reached over to take Gavin’s hand but the man pulled it back, seemingly pulled out of his trance.

He quickly stood up, hastily putting his boxers and pants back on. “Oh, this was not a good idea.”

Nines looked up at him. “Why not? I love you and you love me.”

“Still.” Gavin whispered desperately. “We broke up and now I’ve made you sleep with me again. I’m the worst person!”

“What?” Nines looked at him incredulously. “You made me? I decided to have intercourse with you. I can decide what I want, Gavin. I am fully capable of deciding whether or not I consent to these activities. And I did consent to them, Gavin.”

“Still.” Gavin groaned. “I should know better. I should leave.”

“Why?”

“It’s for the best.”

“It’s not!” Nines protested. “You don’t know what is best for me, Gavin. I decide what is best for me and-”

“Just, drop it.” Gavin shook his head. “This should never happen again. We should probably keep our distance, okay?”

With that he left, leaving Nines in the middle of the bathroom. He quickly changed and slowly made his way downstairs. Nothing felt right anymore. He felt used, his feelings ignored. All he wanted was to find Connor and Hank, maybe ask them politely when they’d leave. They should stay a while longer for Tina and Valerie’s sake. After all, he had promised not to let his personal affairs interfere with their party.

When he got into the garden, he spotted Connor who was talking to Hank in a hushed voice. Nines quickly approached them and as soon as Connor spotted his little brother he reached out to embrace him, pulling him in.

“Oh, little brother.” Connor breathed out. “Do you want to leave?”

“You know?” Nines whispered. “How?”

“Tina asked me to see what was taking you and Gavin so long.” Connor confessed. “You’ll hate me now but, I told Hank. I know I shouldn’t have but I didn’t know how to deal with this. And I know you think I am so used to human emotions but I am not and I was at a loss of how to help you.”

“Son, I’m not mad, okay?” Hank said quietly. “I know break-ups are hard and sometimes you have rebounds. But I gotta be honest and say that you’ve just made it all the more complicated.”

“I know.” Nines groaned miserably. “Does anyone else know?”

“Valerie.”

“What? Why?”

Connor sighed softly, rubbing Nines’ back. “She came to look for me and heard you two upstairs.”

Nines groaned again and Connor just held him tighter. Hank settled for rubbing his back and Nines realised how many times the two of them had gotten into this position to help him in the past few days. They had done so much to help him lately.

“I ruined the party.”

“You didn’t ruin anything.”

“But Valerie knows.” Nines protested. “How can she not be angry with me?”

Connor shook his head. “She understands that this is hard. I talked to her and she didn’t seem angry, just concerned.”

“Gavin said it had been a bad idea to sleep with me again.” Nines said, tears gathering in his eyes. “And- and he feels horrible and thinks he made me sleep with him but I wanted to because- well, I just wanted him close again. But he thinks it was a mistake.”

Hank sighed softly. “Okay, kiddo, let’s go home.”

“But the party?”

“It’s dying down anyway. Dennis got his face scratched up by a bat and two people left to take him to get it looked at, everyone’s drunk or exhausted. I think Tina and Valerie will be happy if we leave and make others follow our example.”

“Are you sure?”

“Sure, I’m sure.” Hank grinned, his grin turning into a smile as Nines chuckled at his words. “And we’ll go home, you cuddle with Sumo and you and Connor stay in my bed tonight.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What? What for?”

“You have to- to care so much for me and you always hold me, comfort me or cuddle me. And I-I know you do because you care but isn’t it- well, isn’t it exhausting? Don’t you ever get tired of helping me with my issues?” Nines looked up at Hank.

“Son, listen to me, okay? I would never tire of helping you or Connor because I love you two. I know I’m trash at emotional stuff and cheering people up but I want you to know that you never have to fear that we will get tired of you.”

Connor nodded along to Hank’s words. “You help us, too. You help me and Hank so much, you care for Gavin, for Chris, for Tina and Valerie. You give people so much love, you’re allowed to take some back.”

“Gavin said we should keep our distance.”

“That little piece of-”

“Dad.” Nines shook his head. “Please. I just hope it won’t interfere with work or have negative impacts on our relationships with mutual friends.”

Connor thought for a few seconds. “You could just ask him politely to not it influence those aspects.”

“I will.”

“And then we’ll head home.” Hank nodded. “I’ll tell Valerie and Tina, okay?”

“Just maybe don’t tell them what happened.” Connor suggested. 

“Oh really?” Hank muttered sarcastically. “I thought I was gonna get a damn microphone and proclaim that Nines and Gavin just boned in the bathroom.”

“You know I’d kick your butt for it.” 

“Sure thing, Con.”

Connor looked at Nines after Hank had left. “I could totally kick his butt.”

“I know.” Nines said, smiling softly. “Let’s get this over with.”

He approached Gavin, slowly at first but picking up his pace soon enough. Once Gavin saw him, he began shaking his head.

“No, Nines, I told you we need to distance ourselves from each other.” Gavin exclaimed. “I know I screwed up by- well by screwing you again but you need to keep your distance, damn it.”

Nines nodded. “Yes. But I was hoping we could-”

“No, there is no ‘we’ anymore. There is no future for us and you need to fucking accept that, okay? Just go, find someone else and- and be happy.”

“I was happy with you.” Nines argued, desperation seeping into his voice. “And I’d be happy as you friend, too.”

“Nines, we just saw that being friends won’t fucking work!” Gavin exclaimed in exasperation. “You need to go and get someone that can make you happy!”

“Gavin, you make me happy.”

Gavin groaned in frustration before motioning for the doors. “Leave! Just leave, you stupid animal! I don’t want you anymore, okay?”

Connor looked up in confusion. “Are you White Fanging my brother?”

“What?” 

“Don’t think I don’t know where that is from, Gavin.” Connor said sternly. “You could at least take this fucking seriously and maybe treat my brother like a human being instead of an animal that you domesticated just to now try to get it back into the wild!”

Nines stared at Gavin in disbelief. “This is really what you think? Why? I got too close and you got scared, so now you send me away?”

“Stop.”

“Are you that scared of intimacy? Do you have to push away anyone that cares for you? Can’t you just allow yourself to be happy?”

“Stop!” Gavin snapped at him. “This isn’t about my happiness! This is the best for you, okay? Just try to fucking understand that!”

“You don’t know what’s best for me!” Nines snapped back, heartbreak making way for rage. “You don’t get to decide what is best for me, Gavin! You lost that right when you broke my heart without any proper explanation! And I still haven’t gotten a proper explanation!”

Gavin stared at the android ins hock, not used to seeing him so angry. “Nines, you don’t understand. You should feel-”

“I don’t understand because you won’t explain!” He was shouting now, tears running down his cheeks as he tried his best to choke back his sobs in favour of yelling at Gavin. “You don’t get to decide how I feel, what is best for me and what I should do! You don’t own me and I am tired of everyone trying to make decisions for me!”

“Nines, I-”

“You know what? I’ll give you what you want!” The android snapped, voice eerily cold. “I’ll leave you alone! I won’t bother you anymore, okay? I hope that will make you happy!”

Connor looked around. Hank was looking on in shock but Connor could see the anger rising at seeing what was happening. Nines rarely yelled at people, rarely even raised his voice unless absolutely necessary. He would never as much as snap at his loved ones even when they really hurt him – and even then he’d opt for hiding his hurt feelings before he would ever go off at someone he loved. So Hank knew that if Nines was yelling at Gavin the detective must have done something wrong.

A few of the other guests were quietly talking to each other while Tina and Valerie stared on in surprise. Chris was trying very hard to avoid eye contact, opting instead to stare at the ball of tin foil on the floor. It took a second for Hank’s senses to kick into motion but when they did, he hurried over, intend on protecting his son.

“What the fuck did you do?” Hank snapped at Gavin, putting himself between the man and the two androids. “What the fuck did you say to him?”

“I-I just- he should leave me alone. It’s for the best, I swear!”

“No, you know what you should do? You should leave my damn family alone!”

“Hank, I-”

“We have been nothing but kind to you! Connor has never been anything but nice to you, Nines only wants you to be happy and I tried my damn hardest to accept you into this family! I am fucking tired of seeing my sons hurt because of you!” Hank shouted at Gavin. “Stay the fuck away from us!”

Nines was breathing heavily, eyes overflowing with tears and chin quivering. Connor looked at a loss of what to do. He wanted to stand up for Gavin, wanted to defuse the situation but the man had hurt his brother so much that Connor instead opted for wrapping his arms around Nines. Hank stared Gavin down who was now backing against the table behind him, staring up at the man with what Connor could only describe as fear. It was when Gavin choked out a sob and broke down crying that everyone was broken out of their stupor.

Hank took several steps back, murmuring out an apology before he proclaimed that they’d be leaving. He headed out and Nines asked Gavin if he was fine just for the man to shush him away, curling in on himself. It was Tina and Valerie that came to his aide. 

Valerie wrapped her arms around Gavin. “Hey, hey, breathe, okay? You’re safe.”

Tina looked at Connor and Nines. “What the hell was that?”

“I’m so sorry.” Nines stammered in tears. “I-I was so angry- I- I never felt so angry before. Gavin, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know Hank would react like that. I-”

Gavin shook his head, sobbing into Valerie’s shoulder, soaking her dress in tears. “I-I just wanted a family, damn it! I-I fucked it all up!”

“Gavin, we can still fix this.” Connor assured him but he didn’t sound convinced so it was no surprise that Gavin wasn’t either.

“We can’t!” He sobbed out. “I-it will never be like it was! I mean- when I came to him because my mother- because I saw Marianne he sent me away!”

“Gavin, let us fix this.” Nines whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“No!” Gavin shrieked, shaking his head and holding onto Valerie. “Just make- just make sure Hank never- that he never yells at me like that again! I’ll keep away!”

Valerie looked up at Connor. “Maybe you two should leave, too. We can talk about this another time but not now.”

Tina nodded in agreement. “We just all need to calm down. Hank needs to calm down, Nines needs some comfort and Connor needs some quiet. And Gavin needs some comfort, too. Okay?”

“Okay.” Nines whispered. “Gavin, will you be fine?”

Tina looked at him. “We’ll take care of him. We’ll let him stay.”

Connor put a hand onto Nines’ shoulder, turning to lead him away. His family needed to calm down and be comforted now. Anything else had to wait. His family’s emotional well-being was a priority. And even though he knew he could ever truly fix this if he made Nines and Gavin at least talk out their issues to have a clean break, he knew that now was not the time to try and accomplish that. So he led his brother away, rubbing his back, whispering comforting words to him while Nines tried to not break down crying again. 

One last time he turned to look at Tina who was looking at him in confusion and desperation. She wanted to see her friends happy again just as much as Connor but they were both at a loss. Valerie was still holding Gavin, looking up at Connor with teary eyes, the whole situation weighing on her, as well. He gave them a small, reassuring and apologetic smile.

“Happy engagement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was long and sad. And I apologize but it will all get resolved soon, I swear. ^^°


	5. Couldn't stand there and put you through it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank, Gavin, Nines and Connor get locked in the evidence room during a power outage and they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long and all in one sitting, too ^^°  
> BUT I NEEDED THEM TO MAKE UP DAMN IT!
> 
> There will be an epilogue but it won't be as long. That'll be the next chapter for this. Thank you for all the comments so far and the analysis someone wrote in their bookmark which really listed a good few things these guys had to talk about on top of everything else. I took them into account. Gavin is still weary, Nines is still unsure, Connor and Hank are still a little confused, but they'll be fine. Now they just have to apologize to Tina and Valerie for kinda ruining the party ^^°
> 
> As you can see this contains one of my favourite tropes which is "People being locked in a room together and now they're forced to confront each other, make up and open up" which can also be paired with being in a life-death situation. But I didn't use that in here. Just locked them up.
> 
> Enjoy ^^  
> Title from "Brand New Lover" by Dead or Alive.

The days after Tina’s engagement party were uncomfortable, to say the least. Nines and Gavin tried to avoid each other as much as possible. If they had to work together they were trying their hardest not to let their emotions run wild and were grateful for every person who worked with them so they weren’t alone with each other. Connor was protective, going out of his way to make sure Nines was alright. Nines was trying his hardest to be tough, to not run back and try to befriend Gavin because he was still so very hurt. But no matter how hurt he was, he still missed Gavin.

Hank was still angry at Gavin but he came to understand that yelling at the man and cornering him might have triggered some bad memories, so now he was trying his best to apologize for that. But Gavin avoided Hank at all costs, changing his routes when he saw Hank somewhere, pretending to have to run off somewhere when he was approached by him and trying not to get too close to him.

Tina was trying to come up with a solution, trying to get Connor to help but the RK800 was too occupied with keeping an eye out for any signs of distress in Nines, so the woman opted for coming up with something herself. And Chris, although he kept checking in on them and tried to keep them happy, was trying his best not to get too caught of in the drama.

It was almost a week after the party when things started changing again. Connor and Hank had been in the evidence room, looking into some android parts for a case when Nines stumbled in on them, quickly explaining that he needed to check something. He tried not to have the conversation shift to his mental state again because frankly it hadn’t changed and he didn’t want to worry his family. Both Connor and Hank picked up on how he was just trying to get his job done and went back to work. 

Connor and Hank continued to work through the evidence with Nines sometimes chiming in to give them his ideas to which they thanked him and took them into account. All was well until Gavin walked in, slamming the door behind him and walking to the console in the middle of the room. He only looked up once he was there.

“Fuck.” Before anyone could talk to him, he turned to leave but found the door locked. As soon as he realised, the lights went out. “Oh, come on!”

“Is it locked?” Connor asked and came over to try the door as well. “It is.”

“What? Do you not believe me?” Gavin huffed.

“That attitude won’t get us out, either.” Connor muttered before. “The doors have automatic locks, so I assume that due to the power outage they don’t work anymore.”

Gavin heaved a sigh. “Great, just fucking amazing. How long will this take?”

Nines looked up. “I just contacted Chris. He says the power is out on the whole street. It took take some time to get it all up and running again but we are one of the priorities.”

“Good.” 

Hank looked at Nines. “Can’t they manually unlock the doors?”

“Not without breaking the locks.” Nines said softly.

“At least we have an emergency light source.” Hank muttered and took off his phone, opening a flashlight app. “Let there be light.”

Connor turned to him and chuckled. “Thanks, dad. I guess all we can do is wait.”

Gavin began pacing the room, looking for a way out. Nines eventually started to help him despite his protests and Connor and Hank were talking in hushed voices. Eventually, they all settled down. Nines and Gavin were leaning against the console while Hank sat on the one chair in the room and Connor leaned against the wall.

It was Connor who first spoke. “Since we are all locked in here anyway, maybe we should try and talk out our differences.”

“And that is my cue to try and break down the door!” Gavin exclaimed, jumping up.

Nines held him back and pulled him down. “Do you want to break the locks so we’ll be in here even longer?”

“I don’t want to talk about this, okay? This is all fucked up and I don’t want to talk to you guys!”

“Why?” Nines inquired. “We could all at least be civil and friendly with each other again.”

“I’m not part of the fucking family.” Gavin spat but Nines could hear the hurt in his voice. “What does it matter to you guys?”

Hank looked up. “That’s not what I meant, okay?”

“But you implied it!”

“You keep hurting Nines and as his damn father I should try and keep him from getting hurt, okay?”

Gavin huffed at that. “Blaming me? Real fucking mature!”

“Well, who do you blame then?”

Gavin sighed. “Alright, I blame myself, you got me there.”

“See?”

“Oh, shut up.” Gavin grumbled. 

“You shut up.”

“Or what? You’ll back me against the wall and yell at me again?” Gavin snapped. 

“You hurt Nines!”

Nines looked up. “Don’t try to make this about me. I told you time and time again that I didn’t want you to go off at Gavin and yet you did.”

“You tried to be civil with him and he just kept being an asshole to you!” Hank exclaimed in exasperation. “And then he makes you sleep with him just to send you away? Why? So you’d get a bit of pleasure out of it and then discard him?”

“I did it because I missed-”

Nines jumped to his feet at that, looking at Hank. “You know what? I wanted to have sex with Gavin, too! I am fully mature and perfectly capable of making my own decisions! I’m glad you care and I’m glad you stand up for me, but sleeping with Gavin was my decision. And, yes, it was a dumb decision but I was not coerced or made to do it. Okay?”

Hank got to his feet now, too. “I’m just trying to care for you.”

“And I appreciate that but- well, I can take care of myself, too, you know?” Nines said sternly. “Isn’t that what good parents want to do? Don’t they want to teach their children to take care of themselves, so they aren’t reliant on them anymore?”

“Are you calling me a bad parent?” Hank asked, voice quieter now. “You don’t have to stay with me if you don’t want to.”

“No, I-“ Nines groaned in frustration. “Don’t you want me to be able to care for myself?”

“I do. But I still care for you and seeing you hurt hurts me.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you.”

Nines sighed softly. “I love you, too, dad. But if I make mistakes such as sleeping with Gavin, they are my mistakes. I made them and I have to live with them.”

“So it was a mistake?” Gavin asked, arms crossed.

“What?”

“You think sleeping with me was a mistake.”

“You are such a hypocrite.” Nines hissed. “You were the one who implied that it was a mistake right after the fact and then told me to keep my distance. 

Gavin narrowed his eyes. “Why can’t you understand that it is what’s best for you?”

“What’s best for him?” Hank asked incredulously. “That’s not what’s best for him!”

“And how would you know?”

“I’m his dad! I know what’s best for him!”

“Oh, like totally disregarding his wishes?” Gavin huffed. “Or treating him like he’s incapable?”

“Gavin! Hank!” Connor exclaimed. “Will you cut it out? Fighting won’t solve the problem. And I doubt that yelling is what’s best for Nines.”

“What’s best for him is-”

“Stop!” Everyone turned to Nines who was standing in the middle of the room, staring at them. “I know what’s best for me, okay? I don’t need anyone to make decisions for me, no matter how good you mean it! I can take care of myself!”

“But-”

Nines interrupted Connor. “No! I’m tired of everyone constantly making decisions for me, stringing me along, dumping me, walking over me, treating me as if I’m incapable or just plain ignoring my wishes! I am so done with it! I am a sentient being and I don’t need to be treated like I can’t look after myself!”

Connor felt guilt rise in his chest at that. “I’m so sorry, Nines. I just thought I needed to take care of you, as you brother.”

“Yes, I know.” Nines mumbled. “That doesn’t change the fact that you keep talking to Hank about me as if I’m not in the damn room!”

“What? I never-”

“Oh but you do. ‘How will we help Nines?’ or ‘What would be best for him?’ while I am sitting in the same room is exactly what I mean.” Nines hissed at him. “If you want to know what’s best for me and if you want to take care of me, then talk to me and figure out what I want!”

Gavin swallowed a little. “Okay, you need to calm down, okay? This-”

“So you’re the only one who gets to get angry? Are you the only one who gets to yell at people and let his emotions out?” Nines turned to glare at Gavin. “I get angry, too, you know? I have feelings. But I always pushed them away and always prioritized you!”

“No one asked you to do that!” Gavin snapped at the android. “I can deal with your anger or your sadness just as much as I can deal with your happiness and joy! You decided to put everyone before yourself and now you fucking go off at me for it? Fuck you! You could have told me how you felt! I’m not a fucking mind-reader!”

“Says you.”

“Says me?”

“Says you! When Marianne showed up again, I kept asking you what was wrong but you never told me! I spent days trying to conclude what was wrong before you told us what was going on! Do you know how I felt?”

“I’m sorry that my childhood trauma fucking inconveniences you!” Gavin shouted, tears springing to his eyes. “She fucking abused me and you think I can just fucking come up to you to tell you about it?”

Nines’ gaze softened at that. “I just wish you’d have trusted me more.”

“She’s a terrible person and I just didn’t want you to meet her, okay? But you kept insisting on it and- and Hank and Connor kept caring and I told you.” Gavin quickly wiped his eyes. “But that doesn’t matter because I’m out of the family. I got kicked out.”

Connor heaved a sigh. “You know what? This is not working. We need to stop accusing each other of things and we need to talk about our feelings. No more talking about others, no more saying that someone implied something, no more blaming. We just talk about how we feel. We put it all out in the open.”

“I am not airing out my dirty laundry for you all to see.” Gavin crossed his arms. “Dream on.”

Hank looked at him. “Then I’ll start.”

“No better time than now.” Connor nodded. “Okay, Nines?”

“Okay.”

“Okay, Gavin?”

“Why now?”

“There’s no one around to hear us. The cameras are off, the doors are almost completely soundproof and no one is around.”

“Okay.”

Hank sighed. “Alright, listen, I’m garbage at dealing with emotions of others, much less my own. And when I saw Nines hurt, I was hurting. Just the fact that Gavin never gave him a proper explanation made me so angry because I think that’s something that really hurt Nines. So I tried to protect him. I tried to protect him, shield him and keep anyone that could hurt him at a distance, including Gavin.”

“But I didn’t need you to do that.” Nines said softly. “You don’t always have to care for me, you know?”

“But I do, even if I mostly mess it up.” Hank sighed heavily. “Ever since the- since I lost Cole, I didn’t really have another person to care about and then Connor came along and shortly after Nines came along. They’ve become my family. I wanted to protect them just like I didn’t manage to do- to do for Cole.”

Connor’s face fell and he quickly approached Hank. “It was not your fault that he died.”

“It should have been me.” Hank whispered.

“No, it should have been neither, but someone decided to drive under the influence. It was that person’s fault and not yours.” Connor promised. “And I am glad you are still alive and I’m sure Cole would be happy to see his father alive.”

Hank shook his head, tears collecting in his eyes. “I am a terrible father.”

Nines looked at him with a pained expression. “You aren’t.”

“I can’t let you make your own decisions because I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Hank whispered. “A good parent should let their kids be independent.”

Nines came closer now, eyeing Hank. “I don’t want to be completely independent, either. I like that you care about me so much, I like to know that I can always count on you to be there. You don’t trust me that I can make my own decisions and that needs to change.”

“I know.”

“But apart from that, you are a good parent, dad. You care so much about me and Connor, you protect us, you help us understand this world that we have little experience about and you are always there when we need you. You are a safe haven to return to, no matter how far we stray and how independent we are.” Nines explained. “To a child, a parent is someone that makes decisions for them and that is all you’ve known as a father. But to a mature child, a good parent is a safe haven to return to when they need it.”

Hank didn’t answer anymore. He just pulled Nines and Connor close to him as he broke down crying. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You two should be able to do whatever you want. I promise I will try to be better.”

“That’s enough.” Nines promised.

“I promise I will try to not be as overbearing anymore.” Hank promised. “I’ll let you make your mistakes, I’ll let you get upset, angry and sad. Because that’s what every human experiences at one point or another. But I want you and Connor to know that throughout all of that, I will always be a haven to come back to.”

“Thank you, dad.” Nines whispered.

Connor nodded in agreement. “Thanks, dad.”

“I’ll always welcome you back home.”

Connor let go after a few seconds, wiping his eyes and looking at Nines who had stepped back as well. “I feel like I owe you an apology, too.”

“What for?”

“I was pretty overbearing myself. I can only imagine how intruding it must be when I constantly check in on you, make sure you’re fine and talk to Hank about you. That’s wrong of me and you deserve your privacy.” Connor swallowed a little. “I’m new to human emotions, so you can imagine that it is even harder to deal with them in others. Sometimes I don’t know how to deal with my own emotions, let alone yours, so I go to Hank for help. But I promise you if you ever confide in me again and you tell me never to tell another soul, I will keep what you told me a secret, okay?”

“Thank you, Connor.”

“And from now on I won’t talk about you anymore, okay? I will talk to you and try to help you. I won’t always do perfectly but I will try.”

“That is enough.” Nines smiled softly before hugging his brother. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Always.”

“Well, isn’t that great? We talked about our feelings!” Gavin exclaimed, clapping his hands. “Can we just sit around and wait this out now?”

“No.”

“What do mean no?”

“I mean, no.” Nines said sternly. “I want to know what you feel. You are clearly not doing great.”

Gavin shook his head. “It’s alright.”

“It is not.” Nines shook his head. “Gavin, this stays between the four of us. I promise.”

“I really did it for your own good, you know?” Gavin sighed. “You might not agree but in the long run it’s better for you.”

“Why? I was happy in our relationship.” Nines argued. “How would this be for my best?”

“I can’t give you what you need.” Gavin paused for a second. “Listen, I saw how much longing there was during the proposal. You want a family, a life with me and to get married. And yes, I want that, too. But I don’t know when I’ll be ready. It’s hard for me to let someone into my life like that. I just want you to be happy and I can’t make you happy.”

“Gavin.” Nines whispered and walked over to him, taking his hand into his. “Gavin, I am happy with you, no matter where we are. I am happy waiting for another twenty years and I’ll be happy just living my life out with you. The only thing I care about is being with you.”

“But- but you just said you push your feelings away for me!” Gavin protested, desperately trying not to crumble under the android’s eyes. 

“You said that was my fault.” Nines raised an eyebrow. “Gavin, we can try again and this time we will do better. No more lying, pushing feelings away our trying to deal with everything alone.”

“I don’t know how good of an idea that would be.”

“Gavin, I love you.” Nines whispered. “Give me another chance. I don’t need to make it any more official. There is no need to propose to me, to have a family with me. I am happy with you.”

“But is that what you want?”

“I am happy with you.”

“But is it was you want, Nines?”

“Maybe it’s not exactly what I want but love is about finding compromises.” 

Nines smiled at him, so warmly and earnestly that Gavin couldn’t help but crumble. His walls were breaking down and he knew it. He wasted no time throwing himself into Nines’ arms and kissing the android. Nines smiled, kissing him back, holding him close. Just the feeling of being held and kissed like that again was just wonderful. It wasn’t until they separated that they realised Connor and Hank were still in the room with him.

Gavin cleared his throat. “I- Hank surely doesn’t want me to- I mean, I am no longer part of the family.”

Hank sighed. “I betrayed your trust and I know that. And I totally understand if you never trust me again but I want to apologize for yelling at you like that at the party. That must have triggered some really unpleasant memories. But if you want to, I’d welcome you back home with us in an instance.”

The detective took a few moments to think before he answered. “You know that one time I came to your desk and you told me to call you Lieutenant from now on? I saw my mother that day. She- well, I was driving to work and I saw her at- at a red light not far from the precinct. And I got so scared but I thought you would all still care about me. But you- you just sent me away.”

“I had no idea.” Hank whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“Why should I trust you again when you’ll just send me away the moment I upset Nines again? I- I get that I am less important, okay? And I understand. But just- I can’t trust that easily anymore. I should have known.”

“Oh God, I fucked up.” Hank looked desperate now. “I fucked up so bad! Gavin, I know it’s no excuse but I- Nines was so hurt and I didn’t know what to do. There is no excuse for my behaviour. I totally get that you don’t want to talk to me anymore.”

“I do.” Gavin sounded close to tears. “But I’m scared. What if I mess up again and you kick me to the curb and I have no one anymore?”

Hank ruffled his hair in desperation. “I don’t know what to tell you and I know whatever I tell you, you won’t believe me.”

“I would but-”

“No, I meant you’d probably still have a hard time trusting me.”

“Yeah. I-I can try, though.”

“Listen, you’re welcome home and from now on, whatever happens, you can come to us, okay? No matter if I’m angry at you, if we’ve had a fight, you can come to us for help, especially when it’s about your mother.” Hank promised, completely sincere. “I can’t tell you anything else but the truth but I promise you can be part of the family again.”

Gavin nodded slowly. “What if I end up hurting Nines? What if I mess up?”

“Then we’ll figure it out together.” Hank said and turned to Connor and Nines. “If I ever get angry at Gavin again, play back these memories to me so I know what I promised him, okay?”

“Okay.” Connor nodded. “But Gavin, if this is too much-”

“No.” Gavin shook his head. “I was just as much of an asshole as all of you, probably even more so to some extents.”

“That doesn’t matter anymore, okay?” Hank looked at him again. “We all messed up. But from now on there’ll be no more lying, no more hiding feelings, no more controlling or overbearing behaviour and no more fighting.”

“Okay.” Gavin nodded.

“And if I ever get angry at you again, tell Connor or Nines to play back these memories to me.”

“Okay.”

Connor smiled softly. “Does that mean Gavin and Nines are back together?”

“I’d like that.” Gavin confessed.

“Me, too.” Nines nodded. “Very much so.”

“I promise we will figure everything out together from now on, alright?”

“Alright.”

Hank looked up. “Not that I’m not happy for you two but is there any word from anyone as to when we’ll get back out.”

“I contacted Chris ten minutes ago and he said it might take another hour.” Connor confessed. 

“Well, we might as well get comfy then.” Hank shrugged and sat down on the floor, patting the space next to him. “Come on, son, sit down.”

“Me or Nines?”

“You and Nines, Connor. And Gavin, too.”

Gavin smiled softly as he sat down next to Hank, Nines at his other side. Connor sat down at his father’s other side, leaning against the wall. It took another two hours to get them out and eventually, everyone but Hank had fallen asleep. Gavin was resting his head on his shoulder, breathing softly. Connor was holding onto his other arm, eyes closed, deep in sleep mode. And Nines was cuddling up to Gavin, content and happy. Hank sighed, thankful for his little family and even more thankful for their forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it so far and sorry it's so long. But they all took turns talking about their feelings and I got carried away.
> 
> See you ^^


	6. Live your life with arms wide open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina goes down to see what happened during the outage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm uploading it today! Because I want it up and I had it ready for a few hours now.
> 
> Enjoy ^^  
> Title from "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield.

“What the heck is going on here?”

Tina looked up to see Valerie standing by the entrance to the precinct. She had come to pick her up from work that day and now she seemed confused to be in a dark police station with everyone just trying to find their way around and do their work without any light.

“Power outage.” Tina explained and got up to kiss Valerie on the cheek. “I’m off in a few minutes. I hope the power will come on soon.”

Valerie nodded. “So how is Gavin doing?”

“I think he got locked in the evidence room. He told me he’d go down there about two hours ago and then the power went out. I think he’s locked int here. He’ll just have to wait it out.”

“How is he doing mentally?”

“He’s sad. He wants his family and boyfriend back. But something is still holding him back.” Tina sighed. “I don’t know what to do.”

“We’ll figure something out.”

Suddenly, the lights went back on and Tina looked up in relief. Now she’d be able to go home, knowing that Gavin could get out of the evidence room and head home once his shift was over. Valerie smiled a little and waved at Chris who was slowly coming over. Tina turned around.

“Good thing the lights are back on.” Tina smiled.

“Yes.” Chris nodded. “Lucky for Gavin, Hank, Nines and Connor.”

“Why?”

“They were locked in the evidence room for two hours.” Chris said softly. “Nines contacted me when the light went out.”

“What?” Tina looked up in shock. “After their fight at the party?”

“We should check on them.” Valerie pulled at Tina’s arm. “Come on. Where is it?”

Tina nodded at Chris. “Talk to you later. I have to make sure no one got murdered down there.”

Tina led Valerie downstairs. Her girlfriend may not be authorized but she could wait outside the evidence room after all. Once downstairs, she expected to find her friends fighting, expected to find people crying, shouting and arguing. She was surprised to find nothing of that. Hank was sitting against the wall, looking back at her with Nines, Connor and Gavin sleeping against him.

After directing Valerie to wait outside, Tina opened the door and held it open so Valerie could hear what was going on. “What happened?”

“We made up.” Hank whispered. 

At the light and the noises, Gavin grumbled under his breath and turned his face, hiding his eyes away from the light at Hank’s shoulder. Tina had to stifle a chuckle at Gavin’s reaction.

“So are you all friendly with each other again?” She smiled.

“I honestly feel so fucking bad for Gavin.” Hank sighed. “I don’t know if he’ll ever trust me like before but I will try to be better.”

“Good.” Tina nodded. “He really likes you, you know? I think he’s always looked up to you, ever since he first came to the force. And now that he has no real family left, you’re the closest thing to a father figure he has.”

Hank nodded slowly. “Now I feel even worse for going off at him.”

“I spoke to him after you guys left at the party, you know?” Tina leaned against the door. “He felt horrible for how he’s treated you in the past, too. Not the recent past but before that, I mean. I think you both need to grow and change a little so you can be there for one another.”

“I think you’re right.”

Valerie leaned over, looking through the door at Hank, staying behind her faincée. “You know, it’s not a bad thing to admit that you weren’t exactly the nicest and most caring person in the past. What matters is that you change and become better for the people you love.”

“Speaking from experience.”

“My first boyfriend, Thomas, had a big sister. Her name was Diana and she hated me. His ex-girlfriend was abusive so his sister was pretty wary about any new woman in his life and I was a bit too confident for her taste. I reminded her too much of his ex-girlfriend.” Valerie recounted. “And because she hated me, I wasn’t exactly nice to her either. But we got around to liking each other, first for Thomas’ sake and then because we actually didn’t mind each others’ company. I admitted I was wrong for being so rude to her and she apologized for never giving me a shot to prove that I was different. We became pretty good friends and when Thomas and I broke up, we stayed in contact for a while. But then I moved, Thomas found a lovely new girlfriend and I lost contact with them.”

“So you admitted you both were wrong?” Tina asked.

“Exactly. We changed and that’s alright. There’s no shame in admitting you were wrong before.”

Hank nodded. “I just hope he can trust me again. I totally screwed up.”

“After you left the party, Gavin wanted nothing more than to go after you guys and apologize.” Tina mumbled.

“He told you not to tell Hank!” Valerie exclaimed.

“Don’t tell him I told you.” Tina threatened jokingly. “No, but seriously. He was terrified, hurt and lonely, but all he wanted was to make things right. I’m glad he got to do it. I’m glad he has his family back.”

“I hope we can still be his family.”

“You will. Give him a little time and show him he can trust you. Then you’ll be a family again in no time.” Valerie smiled softly. 

“But now you guys should probably get back upstairs.” Tina suggested.

Hank nodded. “Let me wake them up.”

Tina grinned and loudly began clapping her hands, calling out to the three sleeping people to wake up. Nine shot up and looked around, terribly confused before he saw Tina and breathed a sigh of relief. Gavin, knowing that this was how Tina woke people up, sat up with a groan, glaring at her. Connor sat up just as quickly as Nines and got to his feet.

“Tina, fucking hell, do you have to clap so loudly.” Gavin grumbled as he got to his feet. “The wall I high and the sound just echos so much.”

“Sorry.” Tina shrugged. “You guys are off duty, too, right?”

“Yeah.” Hank nodded. “Why?”

“We could grab something to eat.” Tina suggested.

“Our treat.” Nines said quickly. “As an apology for ruining your party.”

“You didn’t ruin anything.” Valerie quickly chimed in. “If anyone ruined it, it was my cousin Dennis and his bat-cathing attempts.”

“Or my friend Ashley who was so dumb that she tried to put a metal bowl in the microwave and nearly burned the house down.” Tina added.

Valerie nodded wisely. “We need to enforce strict rules at the wedding.”

“Definitely.” Tina nodded. “You didn’t ruin anything.”

“Let us treat you, damn it.” Gavin grumbled. “As an apology.”

“Fine.” Tina shrugged. “Are you two back together then?”

Nines looked at Gavin and smiled. “Yes, we are.”

“And I fucking love it.” Gavin nodded, grabbing the android’s hand.

“Love the enthusiasm.” Hank joked and looked at Tina. “We gotta tell Fowler what happened down here during the outage though.”

“You do that and we look up a place to eat while you do so.” Tina suggested.

“Good idea.” Connor smiled. “I’m just glad everyone is happy.”

Nines smiled at his brother before leaning down to kiss Gavin’s head. “I’m really happy to have Gavin back. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Gavin said softly. “And I’m glad to have a family again.”

“Enough of that mushy stuff.” Tina proclaimed. “Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty-dighty! Thank you so much for reading this and thank you so much for the comments! I really appreciated them!
> 
> That being said I'd appreciate comments and Kudos as always.
> 
> See you next time for something more lighthearted hopefully ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this as much as possible with the subject matte ^^°  
> I'll try to upload again soon! Until then, feel free to leave a Kudos or Comment if you want to!
> 
> See you ^^


End file.
